


Only You Can Ease My Mind

by luvdacronch



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: And it's just fingering for now, Caring Connor, Connor is such a good boyfriend, Fluff and Smut, He gives Evan some luvvvvvvv, M/M, Trans Evan Hansen, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, sorry this is my first attempt at smut and my first work on here so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvdacronch/pseuds/luvdacronch
Summary: Evan has struggled for years to tell his boyfriend Connor that he's transgender. When he finally does, Connor takes it into his own hands to make sure his boyfriend has the night of his life.





	Only You Can Ease My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at slight smut, as said in the tags, so I'm really sorry if I don't meet up to expectations. I'm new here, too, this is my first work, so some feedback on what I could improve on or how I did would be amazing! Kudos and comments get Evan laid lmfao ((just kidding guys you don't have to))  
> Sorry it's so short too

Connor gently leaned against Evan as they kissed heatedly, Connor's hands finding the hem of Evan's shirt. The smaller boy quickly pulled away as he felt Connor push his shirt up, his fingers dangerously close to his bra. 

"Stop," Evan demanded, smacking Connor's hands. Connor immediately pulled them out from under Evan's shirt.

"Awe, Ev, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," Connor said concernedly, touching his boyfriend's cheek.

Evan leaned into the touch. "You didn't. I just wanted to tell you something before I let you do something like that," He mumbled the second sentence.

"What is it, love?" Connor asked, caressing his cheek with his thumb. 

"I-I'm transgender." Evan bit his lip, prepared to be yelled at for being a freak or for not being what Connor wanted.

"Evan, I'll love you no matter what. You know that, right? I'll always be here for you," Connor reminded him, tangling his fingers in his lover's short hair. Evan smiled and let out an amused hum before pouncing on him, kissing him again. Connor chuckled and kissed back, gripping his waist and squeezing gently. 

Connor carefully lifted him off the couch, carrying Evan to the bedroom. Evan quickly moved to the bed, his face heating up in a blush as he removed his clothing. Connor smiled widely. 

"Don't be embarrassed. You're perfect," Connor purred as he hooked his pointer fingers in the waistband of Evan's boxers and positioned himself in between Evan's quivering legs. Connor smiled lovingly. 

"It's gonna be okay, love," Connor reassured him, pulling off his boxers inch by inch, searching for any signs of disapproval in Evan's eyes. Evan slowly nodded and closed his eyes. Connor took two fingers and rubbed gently over his folds, drawing a whimper from Evan's lips. Connor immediately pulled away. 

"What's wrong?" 

"N-Nothing. I-It's good. K-Keep going," Evan stuttered out, spreading his legs a little bit more. Connor smiled and gently rubbed again, grinning even wider when Evan let out desperate whimpers. He slipped in a finger and lightly stroked between his folds, not going all the way in, just playing with him. 

Evan yelped in pleasure and rolled his hips, croaking out, "more". Connor chuckled at his eagerness and inserted a bit more of his finger, continuing to stroke him. 

Evan grumbled needily, grinding his hips down. Connor laughed again and continued the treatment for a little bit before inserting his finger in all the way and pumping it in and out slowly. Evan moaned loudly, arching his back as Connor added a second finger. Connor quickly thrusted the two digits, Evan's cunt tightly clamping around him as he orgasmed. 

Connor smiled and curled his fingers against Evan's g-spot, watching as he squirmed and breathed heavily. 

Connor pulled out his fingers gently and pulled Evan into his arms as his lover fell into a deep slumber. He snuggled into Evan's body and fell asleep as well. 


End file.
